Meet Me In The Middle
by Antebellum96
Summary: Android 12 wasn’t a really a normal android. She wasn’t built like her brother 16 or once human like 17 or 18. She was the perfect blend of genetics and mechanics, but of course she was nothing more then a testing field for the real perfect organism. Finally reawoken and still just a child as her body was still growing as a normal human’s would, 12 finds herself stuck between a cro
1. chapter 1

I don't really remember much before I became like this. All I kind of remember is my brother, yeah I had one, shouting at me to run. To flee from the raid on his base. Red Ribbon if I'm not mistaken.

Would make sense and whatnot with where I was when I woke up confused and floating in some odd liquid in a tube. I was still extremely young say about the terrible twos or so. As some strange man let me out to breath and move about. It seemed fine the first year, but then all hell broke loose.

The experiments weren't so bad at first, simple blood and strength. But then it became worse, I was strapped down to the table, cut open, having weird chemicals injected into my bio-mechanical body. Lets just say it made me turn more violent and angry from all the shit that old bastard injected into me. Snapped, attacked and got my little ass sealed up for it.

Make things worse my growth stopped. So, until I could get out of the damn thing I was stuck as a child. About 8-10 in the age range. No clue which though, but still I was stuck as a kid until he let me out. But I highly doubt he would, he finished his uses for me and I was just another thing to keep laying around until he destroyed me or something.

Luckily though I did finally get out of there and I'm glad I did or else I wouldn't have met all these amazing people. Done so many things or found out what love felt like. I'm Android 12 and this is where I met in the middle with the one person who made me feel like a normal human again.

 **Hey guys! I thought I'd try something new and make an OC x Canon story. This OC in particular will also appear in MU13. So, until next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 1 - A Sudden Awakening**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Sudden Awakening

12 didn't really know what was going outside of her pod. Sleeping soundly and peacefully as the chaos ensued within the lab. The death of Gero, the explosion of the lab, hell even her own pod being picked up then unceremoniously plopped down on the ground. It wasn't until a certain button was pressed on her pod that woke her up.

A hiss was heard as her bright green eyes began to open. Adjusting to the sunlight as she got up into a sitting position stretching.

"Huh?! Why did Gero keep a kid in a pod?" A male voice exclaimed.

12 looked over in confusion. Seeing so many people stare at her at once. There were two teenagers, a boy and girl close to her pod. Along with a much larger man who looked incredibly familiar to her was also just getting out of his pod. She hopped out as she also saw the other on lookers.

A man with ebony hair like flames who looked pretty grouchy, and also was probably a complete ass. A boy with lavender hair who looked completely horrified by their appearance. A strange green slug man, a small bald monk, and a young woman with red hair. Overall... Everyone looked weird to her.

"Hm, well she is an android like us. Hey! Are you like the big guy over there? Only having one function," The blonde headed teenager near her asked.

12 shook her head. "Nope! Pretty much like you two. Speaking of function... Where is Dr. Gero and the lab?"

"One of those people up there, the lavender haired one destroyed it.?As for Gero... I had the pleasure of disposing him," The black haired male said with a small grin.

"Good riddance," 12 said with small sigh of relief, "Wait, you're Android 17 and 18, right?"

Both nodded as 17 decided to speak up, "And that strong silent guy over there is Android 16," he pointed a thumb over at the tall man with ginger hair.

 _'16? He looks so familiar to me... Perhaps I had seen him while being experimented on...'_ 12 thought as she mental brushed it aside for now, "Okay, so now that Gero is gone... What now?"

"Well, 16 wants to go off and destroy Goku or something like that," 18 answered with a small shrug.

"Well, we could always do that. I mean it may be fun," 12 said with a small little grin, "Make it an adventure."

17 looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, she's right. And I know just the thing, come on."

All four began to hover up completely ignoring the stunned Z-fighters. Following 17 off towards a free way landing in the middle of it. As if waiting for something as 18 seemed a bit annoyed.

"What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be going to Goku's place?" 18 asked in annoyance crossing her arms.

"Relax, I'm just waiting for our ride," 17 stated brushing the annoyance from 18 aside as 16 continued to be unnaturally stone faced.

"Wait, we're stealing a vehicle? Awesome!" 12 said actually going Grand Theft Auto on someone pretty cool in her opinion.

It didn't take long for a truck to come around. Screeching to a halt in front of the four as the driver looked at them. "Oohhh! Can I throw him out?" 12 asked as she stepped forward as the truck driver stuck his head out from his window to yell at them.

"Go for it 12," 17 said enjoying the young girls enthusiasm as he laughed a bit.

12 grinned as she was about to walk over to throw the guy out of his truck until the strange fellow she saw with the black flame shaped hair appeared between her and the other three. Weirdly enough his hair was now glowing and gold in colour now. She was now wondering if she was either still resting in her pod, her eyes were recalibrated or something, or she was seeing things. Cause that sort of thing in her opinion... Was scientifically impossible.

"Alright, what do you want?" 12 asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He, of course, didn't say a word as he raised his hand forming a Ki blast. A sigh escaped 12 as she jumped out of the blast with ease landing right behind him. She saw the vehicle explode with the driver still in it. _'I'm sorry...'_ was what she thought to the poor guy as he didn't deserve such a horrid death. I mean he could have family, kids, a wife waiting for him to come home...

"You know you're a lot faster then you appear brat," the glowing haired guy said with a scowl on his face breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm an android not some human. So of course I'm going to be fast," 12 stated rolling her eyes at his obvious observations.

"Tch! I would suggest you keep that trap shut you piece of metal and wiring," the guy snapped hearing the sarcasm in her voice.

"Really? And if I don't? You'll do what, bravado me to death? I can kick your butt any day," 12 explained as she got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, a cocky little brat I see. You're so much like Kakarot's brat," he said as he got into his own fighting stance, "But still perhaps you can humour me for a time until I can destroy the REAL threats."

She had no clue who this Kaka-whatever was, but right now her first real fight was about to begin. The question is... Who will win? The guy with the glowing hair or her? Well, she was about to find out as he flew towards her ready to attack.

 **Yep! The first chappy up and running but first replies.**

 **Guest: Your wish has been granted and more of 12's past will be revealed later on.**

 **Scarecrow315: I'm glad I peaked your interest!**

 **Okay! Until next time folks!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 2 - A Sore Loser**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Sore Loser

12 sighed as she knew this fight was going to be a complete bore. Cause really his power level... was pathetic. Yeah it was a little rude of her to think that, but really it was true. Well, in her opinion anyways. Cause Kami knows how powerful she was, but she was gonna say...stronger then this guy. Vegeta, she believed his name was as she overheard it briefly as they flew off.

She, of course, decided not to say anything as the Saiyan Prince launched an attack at her. All she did really was knee him in the jaw. Which in turn sent him flying up. Then flew up, grabbed his foot and threw him right into the mountain.

"Wow, that was fast," 17 stated as he looked at the young Android as she landed back down.

"Yep! Now lets go-"she was cut off as a foot made contact with her side sending her flying down below.

She got up dusting herself as she sighed in annoyance. "Really?! I thought you would've stayed in the rubble!"

"Hmph! Did you really think something as pathetic as that attack would put me down?" Vegeta asked her with a glare.

"Actually... Yeah I was." 12 grinned causing the Prince to become more annoyed.

"You brat! I'll show the power of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled as he began to attack her with a flurry of punches and kicks.

12 didn't seem that fazed by the attacks. Blocking them as she sighed. The only thing that was being damaged in this fight were her clothes. _'I should probably end this soon...'_ she thought as she countered a punch to the face that did sting a bit.

Of course though others showed up. And of course they wanted to intervene on the fight. Luckily for her 17 and 18 had her back taking out those that tried to intervened. Each going down with ease. Hell! Through all the craziness that so called 'Super Saiyan' had been left open.

That opening gave 12 a chance to kick him right in the side. The way she kicked and where his arm was... well lets just say he wasn't gonna be able to use that arm for a while. As the kick had broken his arm. He cried out in pain as his golden hair went to black.

 _'Hm, looks like too much pain causes him to power down... Interesting...'_ 12 mentally noted to herself as she kicked him again sending the saiyan on the ground. She quietly walked up to him contemplating on whether to break the other arm. Just in case if he tried anything with his good arm.

The decision was made once Vegeta tried to use his good arm to blast her point blank. She kicked the hand as the blast reverted somewhere else. Pressing a foot on his bicep slowly adding pressure to it. Cringing a bit at the horrible cries of pain that came from him as she did so. Slowly releasing the pressure once she knew the arm was also just as useless as the other.

"Sorry about that... But next time think before you jump into a fight with an unknown opponent," 12 said simply as she hovered up back to 16 alongside 17 and 18.

12 looked over once she landed seeing a small bald monk. He seemed to have been smart and not jump into the fray like a fool. She watched as 18 walked over to the poor guy and kiss his cheek. _'Huh... They'd make a cute couple.'_

She was going to turn to leave with the other Androids until she felt someone approaching. It wasn't as strong as the others. But it was coming up.

"What's up 12?" 17 asked noticing her stopping and looking up.

"I sense a much weaker power level heading towards us..." 12 answered as she saw a figure fly closer.

Once the person was close enough 12 blinked. It was... a young boy. Same age as her with black hair, eyes wearing a gi kind of looked like that green fella. 12 had to admit to herself... he looked pretty cute. But she wasn't like she was going to say it out loud or anything.

He landed down right next to the monk. "What happened here?" He asked. Hell! Even his voice was pretty cute too.

"W-well, they uh, did this..." the monk answered the boy pointing towards her group.

The minute the boy looked over at them. His and 12's eyes made contact. Stormy black with bright emerald green. The question that ran through 12's head...

 _'Why can't I look away and leave?...'_

 **Bam! And there it is! Now what will happen next now that these two have met? Find out next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 3 - First Meeting**


	4. Chapter 3 - First Meeting

No words could be described at the moment for 12. Hesitation possibly. As she just sort of stood there like a dumbass staring at the boy around her age. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a boy before, right? Luckily she snapped out of her stupor as the boy spoke up.

"What happened here?" He asked looking around at the injured.

"Well, Gohan," the bald monk started.

 _'Gohan, huh? Cute name'_ 12 thought to herself as she decided to speak up. "If you want to know that Vegeta fellow attacked me and I simply retaliated. As for your friends it was my comrades who did that to them."

Gohan was surprised to hear that. A girl around his age, somehow beating Vegeta up like that. It was odd he wasn't angry at her, but at her comrades. For hurting everyone else, you would think he would be angry at her as well, but as he thought about it... Vegeta probably deserved it.

"So, are you... the androids?" Gohan asked quietly as he hoped the answer was a no.

12 sighed softly as she nodded slowly. "I'm afraid we are. I'm Android 12." She looked at him as a small frown formed on her face, "This is Android 16, 17 and 18."

16 had finally decided to look over at the group. Seeming to actually narrow his eyes at Gohan as he resembled the one person he was programmed to kill... Son Goku. But of course it wasn't him, so he decided to brush it off. He did however take note of how 12 was acting towards him. It was weird to him to see her act so... indifferent if that was the correct word towards this boy.

"If you're the androids... Why aren't you attacking me or my friend?" Gohan asked as he looked at him.

"You'd both be a waste of time. Besides no fun if aren't a challenge." 17 answered with a shrug.

"Can we please just go now?"18 asked impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it 18." 17 sighed at his sister as he turned away from the Gohan and the monk about to walk off alongside 16 and 18.

12 on the otherhand didn't move at first. Part of her wanted to actually stay here. Help these people instead of just leaving to kill that Goku fellow. She felt conflicted a bit, which was odd as she was ready to just follow her comrades off. Yet, something about this boy, Gohan, made her want to stay. Maybe it was how he was looking at her, not as a monster, but as a normal human. But yet...

"12! Come on." 18 shouted a little rudely to her as she kept walking.

12 broke out of her train of thought. "Coming." She shouted back as she turned to walk off as she glanced back at the two. "... You should help out your friends. Sorry about hurting them..." then quickly followed after the other three androids leaving Gohan and Krillin standing there.

She couldn't help, but wonder... If she had stayed would they even forgive her. Vegeta probably wouldn't, you know, breaking both of his arms and humiliating him. That boy, Gohan, looked like he didn't really seem to be angry at her for doing that. Was there some sort of bitterness or something between them? She shook her head at her own thoughts. She had a mission.

 **Kill Son Goku... right...?**

 _And there we go folks! I really hope your enjoying this story! I'll be updating both of my stories as much as I can. Until Next time!_

 _Next chapter: Chapter 4 - Life is a Highway to Hell_


End file.
